


The Growing Tree

by Rowan Charles Ex (RowanSkie)



Series: Between Wizards and D'ni [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Myst Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Uru Timeline, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSkie/pseuds/Rowan%20Charles%20Ex
Summary: For Luna's third year, secrets are unraveling faster than even she can see.
Series: Between Wizards and D'ni [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Cleft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luna Lovegood and the Potential Prologue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429985) by [calumTraveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumTraveler/pseuds/calumTraveler). 



Within the Department of Mysteries, an orb glowed. It was a prophecy, but unlike any other prophecies made that the wizards have created, it was in a foreign language most would consider a dead language. It was created shortly by the 19th Century, and little they knew that it was about Luna Lovegood two centuries later.

** Chapter 1: The Cleft **

Luna Lovegood's third year was the same year that showed her that the Dark Lord Voldemort is just as bad as Gehn, and even Aunt Yeesha was agreeing to the motion. What was supposed to be a normal tournament for the weirdest game both the Grower and the Stranger's Descendant turned into a bloodbath as their magically-expanded tent; which aunt Yeesha had pointed out was merely another Link to an empty Age full of tent interiors.

To be fair to the wizards, it was very seamless.

When Luna walked out of the tent and saw the catastrophe, she held aunt Yeesha's hand for protection as others have run toward safety towards the trees and towards the stadium itself, and the enemies that ruined what was supposed to be a night camping and saw them, and saw the muggles— surface-dwellers— being floated around while tents burned. The perpetrators were wearing black robes with white masks covering their eyes and this was the first time Aunt Yeesha saw Death Eaters in action.

"Luna, these people, they are serving the one that was defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived, yes?" Yeesha asked. "The 'Death Eaters'?"

"It is an ironic name as Lord Voldemort's name means 'flight from death' and they are 'eating death'," Luna replied, "I mean, yes, they are. I don't think you should deal with them right now, they seem to have it under control."

What Luna didn't see was a spell being cast and from the sky formed a green skull with a large snake slithering out of its jaws as a lot of the wards in the area were broken. She looked over to Aunt Yeesha who summoned their items and folded the half-burnt tent by a wave of her hand, and she handed Luna her backpack and her Linking Book. With a wordless agreement, Luna placed her hand towards the book's panel and vanished.

They didn't realize Harry saw them.

* * *

Returning to the desert home, Luna was brought up to speed after discarding the burnt tent from the events that had happened during her second year. It turned out that Tomahna and areas around the volcano were bought by someone for the D'ni Restoration Council's needs, and the reason her father was not with her to the Quidditch World Cup was that he was negotiating to buy back areas of Tomahna through muggle means to prevent MaCUSA from taking control of sacred lands.

However, when it was time to pay, it turned out that the lands were already in the Lovegood name when the son inherited the money and sold it back to theirs as people from around the world have started arriving in large groups, staying to help bring the city back.

"Aunt Yeesha, I have to ask, do you have anything to do with the Call?" Luna asked. "Because there are a lot more people than I expected that had D'ni descendants."

"Luna, you have to take note that the D'ni were here before the European surface-dwellers arrived, and then before that, they have mingled with them as newcomers on new lands," Aunt Yeesha explained. "And no, I'm not sure what caused the Call, but it is good now, isn't it? The old ways of the D'ni being recovered, I get to pass it towards the surviving D'ni population over to Releeshahn, and then the DRC can get more information about the D'ni."

"That doesn't make much sense," Luna admitted.

Aunt Yeesha merely shrugged. "That is how I see it, and considering you have been banned from entering Releesahn without proper proof of the game, I don't think you can help much either."

Luna mumbled something incoherent.

"To be fair, dear niece, that even if I were to bring a computer, a generator, and a copy of the CD, I don't think they'd appreciate learning that the surface world of D'ni has now advanced to this point," Aunt Yeesha consoled. "Do not worry about it, Luna, unless something happens which can bring my father—" Both women froze at the sound of someone entering the Age. "—home…"

Aunt Yeesha walked out of the general study and hugged Atrus, who promptly returned the favor and looked over to Luna as she followed afterward. "Ah, my friend. Forgive the D'ni for barring you from entering Releeshahn ever since your announcement. Even when I was little… surprised to say at least. But is it really true? They found my Catherine's journals and they created a little game to help the restoration?"

Luna nodded. "They didn't really get all of it correct, but it was close enough, and the actor that played you mentioned D'ni in a sentence."

"Actor? I don't understand," Atrus admitted. "I do admit, the aspect of a video game is something I don't understand as well. Did the surface-dwellers create intractable imagers that allowed them to use the images as part of a game?"

Luna chuckled. "Not exactly, great uncle."

Then Luna showed Atrus her computer and Myst.

Atrus was momentarily surprised at the ingenuity of the surface-dwellers and was about to say something when he squinted at the introduction of the game then to the fly-by to the island. "That's too small to be the island."

* * *

"That's not how the Linking Books work."

"All I did when it happened was place a page beside the books! How did those get to the other Ages?"

"Hold on, you can't hear anything from the Linking Books at all."

"I didn't… Yeesha, was there such a thing as a Trap Book? You have been to D'ni more frequently than me." "No, but a similar aspect is Prison Ages and a Death Ages." "Ah, it must be a reason for this to be like this."

"Luna, my friend, do you have an extra… what is this again?" "Computer." "Computer, yes, this computer. I think if I were able to disassemble it and properly ensure that I can replicate this towards the materials in Releeshahn, I can show this to the others in D'ni." "Sorry, I'll have to buy another one…" "Ah, another time again, then."

"Yeesha, I have to ask, how is the progress at the surface-dwellers' attempts in restoring the old city?" "They have managed to implement elevators on the Great Shaft, father, and managed to find areas of the city that they were able to get into without collapsing the structure." "I see… and how are you, Yeesha?" "..."

"Is that of all it? I have remembered staying in K'veer for a while as they attempted to excavate a way out while I stabilized Riven." "They've begun considering recreating the events in Riven, great uncle, since Aunt Yeesha hasn't mentioned anything about it yet." "Ah, thank you, Luna— hold on, did I hear you right and they're about to do  **_what?_ ** "

* * *

The day passed and Atrus prepared the Releeshahn Linking Book for them to leave. Unlike other Linking Books in the main study's library, Releeshahn's Linking Book is within Luna's study where it allowed her to visit Releeshahn more often until she was barred. Atrus had taken a lot of notes about Luna's computer and had already concocted designs to accommodate the existing imager and the KI system for them to try it.

Atrus glanced solemnly at Luna. "Get me a copy of the Riven game they will create, and I might as well tell you the  _ actual _ events you won't also get from your ancestor's journals instead of that… rubbish.."

Luna nodded as he Linked away.

She would look over to Aunt Yeesha, who would gently hug her before waving as she walked away, Linking as well.


	2. The School

When Luna walked out of their wizarding home to head towards King's Cross Station, the first thing that greeted her was Harry Potter pulling her to a small corner by the station.

"Aren't you a little too early for this kind of behavior?" Luna asked.

Harry looked over, confused. "What? No, I was going to ask about the portkey you used, and why a book?"

"What por—" Luna froze up. "You saw me  _ Link _ ?"

"You mean like in the Myst game?" Harry clarified. "Hermione keeps telling me it's not real but you seem to know otherwise."

"How can you tell?" Luna asked.

"Well, when I was learning the Patronus charm, he told me about your boggart and hoped to teach you the Patronus charm this year," Harry explained. "Granted, he's a known werewolf now so he can't teach and the Dursleys have attached very sound-absorbent walls to my room and leave me hungry when I am busy using my computer since I was also trying out this game called DOOM…"

"Come again?" Luna asked, crossing her arms.

Harry blinked. "Right, Professor Lupin, and some lingering whispers, told me that your boggart was a pile of burning books with the same Myst book as the one in the games, and then some of the other rumors told me that when you banished it, the scar in the floor resembled the fissure at the start of the game."

Luna looked at him with a soft glance which Harry didn't quite understand then she sighed as she opened her bag and showed her the Linking Book. "Don't touch anything, please… don't want you stuck in the United States."

Harry nodded, before watching as she opened the book, showing the first panel where it depicted a blue sky amongst the desert lands, groups of round metallic objects by the side of cliffs, and then it focused on someone's bedroom and stayed there. Harry reached out only for Luna to snap the book shut and he looked at her.

"No way," Harry grinned with apparent disbelief. "Does this mean the game is real? Can I meet Atrus? Or maybe even Catherine or maybe even  _ Achenar _ —"

"Slow down, Harry, look at the time. I'll explain when we're at Hogwarts," Luna interrupted. "Or maybe while we're on the train.'

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Hermione were currently thinking of the year as they were both arguing about Divination. Meanwhile, Harry saw Luna clutch her handbag tighter, and he now knew why, as it was where Luna's Linking Book was. But if the game was at least real, shouldn't her Linking Book not join her like a portkey? And why does the Linking Book not show their home as Ron Weasley told him was their home? And why did the Linking Book have a title of "TOMAHNA" instead of "MYST" or have no title at all?

And, the most important question of all, can he know more about Achenar? Ever since he got his ending, he was more curious if it would happen that way, even after he had finished the other endings.

And, to Luna's amusement, Harry had to make a questionnaire for all of it for Luna to answer. Luna was extremely amused because his answers were those of an excited scientist, and being one that grew up with scientists and historians, she wanted to become a historian, so she took this quiz seriously.

Glancing by the window, she saw that they were getting close to Hogwarts already and lowered the piece of paper and pen. Luna was about to stand up to change when Hermione started first.

"Why don't you two boys change clothes outside the compartment? You know how close we are now," Hermione told them.

"Why do we get to leave the compartment?" Ron complained.

"Because there's two girls, two boys, one of which is a redhead who keeps trying to make me angry by explaining how good he is at divination by simply guessing?" Hermione replied. Luna felt the sarcasm in her voice and meekly giggled.

When the males of the group left with no protest, Hermione then faced Luna as she started to change clothes.

"Luna, what have you and Harry been up to? You two were late, then here you two were whispering to each other and now you're writing something down using a pen on  _ parchment _ ," Hermione demanded.

Luna looked at the pen and blinked. "Oh, right." She pocketed it. "Harry was asking about the Muggle Video Game that was released two years ago."

"Oh? Can I see it then?" Hermione asked with sudden interest. "I've been trying it last summer and I really don't understand how the physics of some of the parts of the game work. And also I'm stuck in the maze pod thing."

"The maze runner in the Selenitic Age?" Luna clarified. "It seems to be like everyone doesn't like that level very much…"

"No, I like the area, but it's the one that takes longer to solve as I have to map everything down," Hermione explained, taking her Hogwarts robes and wearing them. "You won't change too?"

Luna looked at herself and looked at her with a stoic face. "Who says I haven't changed?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Luna burst out laughing a few seconds later, changing her clothes as well.

* * *

At Hogwarts, before the Sorting Feast properly began, Luna returned the parchment to Harry and winked as she headed to the Ravenclaw table while Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"I think—" Harry began.

"I think you've fallen for her, mate," Ron interrupted. "You sure you're not pinning for Hermione instead? She'd need more than you than more than me, you know."

Hermione responded with a bunch of rolled-up parchments to their faces.

* * *

Luna frowned. The Triwizard Tournament sounded dangerous in itself. It was a good thing that only those who were of age were allowed, but it was going to be selected by Hallow's Eve, which was always a bad sign for Harry Potter and the school in general.

She then frowned, hearing that the three schools were Dumstrang, Beuxbatons, and Hogwarts. Why don't they choose Ivermony instead? At least it was an English-speaking class too, and she can see what she might've missed when her parents haven't decided to enroll at Hogwarts.

Granted, the MaCUSA was about the complete separation of wizards and humans  _ and _ D'ni, and she had heard that a sizable amount of the students' parents were part of the DRF.

She softly smiled. Maybe she should visit the cavern sometime, maybe even the Cleft.


	3. The Goblet

Luna silently cursed the Headmaster for bringing them in a cold winter waiting for the school representatives. It was too cold for her to handle that even the fire marbles that were around her uniform and her shoes had gone out, so she had decided to light herself on fire using bluebell flames.

Luna wasn't sure what happened next as after she had done so,  _ everyone _ was on fire.

After some tweaking of everyone's flames, Luna found their formation very enticing to look at as essentially they have made a giant logo of Hogwarts made out of burning students with the Headmaster having a stupid yet silly grin.

Luna sighed.

"Oh and fifteen points to Ravenclaw for giving us a wonderful usage of a useless charm," Headmaster Dumbledore announced.

Luna covered her face with her hands.

* * *

One befuddled headmistress and amused headmaster afterward, Luna was heading down to see the Goblet of Fire itself and pulled out her machine that went ding. She hasn't disassembled it yet because the dings were annoyingly hypnotic for her to turn off, and it was really helpful when wizards Linked. It was a very seamless Linking, after all. It's current use right now, however, is to measure how the Goblet of Fire worked, and it was not a very good measuring device.

It doesn't help that the Age Line is there too, so she might be measuring that instead. It didn't help that some of the other witches thought she was trying to break the Age Line made of what looked like made of non-removable chalk.

She stood up, gave the Goblet a little stink-eye before walking out to see Harry again. It was a weekend after all, and there were no classes for the afternoon. It was also a Hogsmeade weekend so she can walk aimlessly for the day, doing random works. However, when Harry spotted her, he ruined her perfectly good schedule.

"Luna, I have to ask, the Linking Book you have… shouldn't it be not active back at King's Cross?" Harry asked. "And also, if the intro of the game was correct, shouldn't the book not be with you right now?"

Luna sighed, knowing how much things would've been if he didn't spot her. "It's a long story, Harry, but it will take a while to know." She looked around. "How about next week at lunch? And bring Hermione too, I do need some help on some matters."

"Like what?" Harry asked, and he noticed the sudden crowd looking at them.

Luna's face appeared dreamy. "I don't know, calculating the distance between two wharks while trying to spot the Nargle in-between~"

Harry blinked in shock as he noticed other people leave afterward, then he leaned in close. "Do those creatures really exist?"

"If you know where to look," Luna replied with a wink. "Don't worry about the wharks though, the last one you can find are bones over to a volcano in New Mexico. Nargles? Maybe, I have been trying to see if they have escaped their home after all."

Harry made a face that made Luna laugh while Hermione and Ron headed to them after realizing Harry didn't join them. "Hey, mate, you coming?" Ron offered, before glancing at Luna who winked, making him shudder.

Harry nodded. "Sorry, I just had to make sure about a few things."

"Exploiting a Ravenclaw's knowledge already?" Hermione teased.

"It's not that, really," Harry replied.

"Ah, so you have a crush on her then? Seems fitting, the obviously-not-Loony and the definitely-not-Famous," Ron teased.

"Oh shut up Ron, or else I might tell Hermione about your pinnings with Lavender," Harry taunted, his cheeks red.

* * *

"Alright, alright, sorry!" Ron laughed. "You're buying her chocolate though."

"Sure.  _ You're _ also buying her chocolate."

Hermione groaned. "Boys." 

She knew that some boys mature slower than girls, but then, seeing it in action with Ron as the more mature one is something  _ odd _ for her. Even then, she couldn't help but marvel at his thought process, especially when he has his mind on something important. He never noticed it at all, of course, but after first year Hermione tried a way to hypnotize Ron to focus more on a goal of "Studies makes Jobs Better" and it has paid off.

Some roadblocks were left blocking the hypnotherapy, but seeing both Ron and Harry like this hoped nothing would go wrong this year.

And hopefully, they stop treating women as objects on the way.

A week later, Hermione and Harry walked up to Luna, who led them to a small corridor that they have never used, and watched as she pulled out a book and then faced them, opening the first page to reveal the panel, revealing a desert and a starry sky. Within the desert was a simple home, and the door was closed. Both Harry and Hermione were intrigued and Harry reached out, only for Hermione to hold his wrist in protest.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hermione asked. "This might as well be a trap, you know."

"I'm not my great uncle, or, at least, the depiction of him in the video game," Luna assured. "Don't worry, it's safe."

Harry gently pried Hermione's hand off him and touched the panel.

Hermione would panic and hold unto him as he turned to golden dust and get sucked into the Linking Book, joining him as they Linked.

Luna would turn the book to her and touched it.

[ **_VRROOOOMMMSSHHsshshshsh..._ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7t93tRrM9Y)

* * *

[ **_VRROOOOMMMSSHHsshshshsh…_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7t93tRrM9Y)

Harry, and Hermione, found themselves in front of the house underneath the starry sky within a desert.

When Luna arrived, they were in a shouting match and she sighed as she entered the house, which was merely a front to hide the lobby towards Tomahna. She glanced back to see the two Hogwarts students staring in shock, before glancing around and walking into the house as Luna turned on the lights by raising various covers, revealing red glowing marbles underneath a small flame. 

"Luna, what's with the marbles?" Hermione asked. "And should they really be glowing like that? Are they going to melt?"

"Not exactly. These are fire marbles," Luna explained as she turned off a valve which turned off the fire. "They store heat and release them like lightbulbs. They're quite common around these parts."

"How come? And where exactly are we?" Hermione asked, walking over close to one of the lamps to inspect it.

"New Mexico, United States," Luna replied.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "No way."

"Yup. My ancestors bought this land from Spain, then the United States, then the muggles for their restoration of D'ni," Luna replied.

"'Restoration?'" Harry asked. "You mean that the cavern at the end of the video game is here on Earth?"

"Yes, and K'veer is the proper name of the place," Luna replied. "One of the first rest spots, and one of the places where my great uncle  _ Atrus _ managed to get enough Linking Books to kickstart everything. Granted, I live in where he once lived..."

"Oh, cool," Harry smiled. He was speechless because it meant he was going towards a place Atrus lived. Maybe he can find clues on where Achenar went?

Hermione, however, wasn't. "You mean to say that the game is  _ real _ ? Like all of it? It doesn't even look real. Some parts don't make even sense, especially the Myst Island itself…"

"True, but then the D'ni have been here roughly 10,000 years ago," Luna explained. "And also, that Myst Island is too small, and don't ask how I know." 

She walked towards a fireplace and glanced at the painting above it. "My ancestor has visited the place, you know. They… explained in their journals that Myst Island and all other surviving Ages are beautiful yet those Ages bring melancholy and sadness because—" She reached out to the painting and touched it. "— they were alone."

Hermione took a glance at the painting and blinked as she realized what it was. It was a family painting, and to her shock, the Lovegoods looked  _ normal _ , unlike their odd clothing back in Hogwarts. The family painting depicted a young Luna in a simple 20th Century dress and an older man wore something akin to a Muggle business suit who Hermione thought was her father. The woman beside him, who she taught was her mother, was wearing a simple gray dress and she focused on the background itself.

They were standing on desert lands, and behind them was the same house they were in. But as Luna reached closer, the painting shifted and became  [ a different painting ](https://mystjourney.com/img/screenshots/revelation-34.jpg) . It depicted a family playing by a fountain. Two boys were playing with a boat, and the assumed-mother sat close while the assumed-father was reading a book.

Behind them was a clock tower and pillars similar to ones in the game.

"Luna… who are they?" Hermione asked, lowering her gaze to see Luna ducking through the fireplace. "Luna! Where are you going?"

When Hermione and Harry followed, the fireplace turned around and revealed a tram car similar to the maze runner, but with faded colors. Luna had already gotten a seat.

"Hurry up, you two! We have a few minutes and I am very hungry," Luna called out.

* * *

When Luna stopped the tram ride towards the  [ view of Tomahna itself ](https://mystjourney.com/img/screenshots/revelation-03.jpg) , Luna glanced at others. "Do you like it? My father and the former owners of the place always stopped at this place to show how beautiful nature is and why we shouldn't let them destroy it by building over. My great uncle built this place, you know."

"I'm so confused," Hermione admitted. "There's not even a mention of this in any history book, nor was it even discovered by anyone who walks in…"

Luna giggled. "Who would believe a person if they found this place and found glowing marbles that let out heat and light? Who would believe a person if they found a tram in the middle of the  _ 19th Century _ , one that doesn't have a train track underneath it? Who would believe that there's a hidden civilization underneath the caverns?"

Hermione raised a hand to protest but found herself agreeing to all of her points except one. "What do you mean the 19th Century?"

"Technically it's sometime between 1807 to 1816, as my ancestor visited the place afterward," Luna replied. "Twice."

Something clicked in Harry's active mind. "Wait, are you saying that Myst will get a sequel?"

Luna glances over to Harry, silently cursing for letting too much information. "Maybe."

* * *

"Luna," Hermione called.

Luna looked up as she ate with Harry while she taught him mathematics. "Yes, Hermione?"

"This is all real, and on muggle Earth, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, this is on Earth, why?" Luna stopped as Harry started solving mathematical equations himself then faced Hermione.

"It's… nothing," Hermione admitted. "I've always wanted to go to America, and here you are, bringing us through a  _ Linking Book _ , no less. What should I tell my parents? They had plans of heading here too, funnily."

Luna turned sharply towards her direction. "They have plans? What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. "My mother, specifically, wanted to head here and check something out. Dad doesn't even know where she got the idea, but we have tickets going here."

"That's… oh."  _ 'Her mother must've been a D'ni descendant for that to happen and for her to receive The Call,' _ Luna thought. "Well, maybe you can visit me then? There's a town nearby you and your parents might stay for a while for that."

"Yeah, that's the thing, I had to tell Mum to get a two-way ticket since we also work in Britain," Hermione sighed. "Funny, I almost wanted to get a one-way ticket too."

* * *

When they returned just before classes, desert sands gone and cleaned as they had never technically left, Luna passed a small letter to Hermione and Harry. Ron had taken notice that Luna never joined the group again and Hermione was more subdued than usual until the day of the Goblet announcing the people for the tournament.

Everything was alright when three parchments were flying out, but Dumbledore saw another one and took it.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore softly announced, silencing the Great Hall.

"Lies!" Hermione immediately shouted out. "I was with Harry the whole time!"

She immediately froze up and covered her face.

Dumbledore hurriedly took Harry from the angry crowd as they headed down to the trophy room. It felt months before they left the room, and with a grim look, Dumbledore announced that Harry will compete or his magic is forfeit due to the binding magic of the Goblet.

This time, Luna was the one that called out first in a foreign language. " _ Rilhov! Rilmahn! _ Lies! You told us that those under the age of 17 cannot compete!"

The Great Hall's chaos grew.


	4. The Worlds

It was known that Luna Lovegood was now loonier than ever, but she didn't mind. It was a slip of tongue, after all, and aunt Yeesha had been teaching her about it.

Her plans, however, have shifted. She was Harry's friend now.

She sighed. Time to hit the books. Literally.

Luna took out a parchment and started to write. She had three plans for the moment.

One, ruin the Tournament and nullify the Goblet's magic.

Two, make sure Harry is still alive.

Three, sic whoever decided to put Harry in danger towards an Age where they can die immediately.

She wrote this down and then added a fourth step in her plan, and that is to make sure that she writes all this down for a Quibbler article.

Time to do work, Luna mused, standing up and walking out heading to the library to find Hermione covered in books. History books, specifically, and she silently joined her, sliding her parchment of plans to do. Hermione glanced over and passed another parchment, and this one was Hermione's findings of the Tournament, and Luna's brows furrowed as she sat down adjacent to Hermione's seat and started to write down as well, opening books and searching for clues.

Luna knew it was all about the general patterns of everything, and history often repeated itself. It would mean three types of trials, one that involved something about himself, his relations, and his talents. Or it would be something in reverse.

Luna and Hermione would take the whole period studying out and mapping the possible patterns for the Tournament, and the possible obstacles Harry may face.

She wondered if she could get some help on this one.

* * *

The first true course of action Luna took was that Harry was trained in J'nanin by asking Xenophilius, Yeesha, and Atrus as a backup plan. When she asked Hermione her plan, Luna was surprised that she was suggesting the same thing as the main plan.

"Look, Luna, we've seen how dangerous the Wizarding World is," Hermione replied. "But you and your Aunt Yeesha, very funny by the way for not letting us know she's Atrus's daughter, by the way, have seen more than it. You guys have Ages we can use as a training ground for Harry to prepare him for anything."

"The Ages are not for that kind of use, Hermione," Luna called out. "And besides, have you ever noticed any Linking Books I use that weren't this place and home?"

Hermione thought for a moment.

"See, nothing. Did you even notice in the Video Game that the books are in a place that is in public?" Luna continued, and Hermione shook her head. "The Linking Books are dangerous, Hermione. This plan isn't good at all, and… I don't want you guys to see how bad my uncles were in their heyday. Trust me on this one, okay? The idea's good, but I have to Link to Releeshahn first."

"Releeshahn?" Hermione asked. "They aren't in D'ni right now?"

"No, you… where did you get the idea?" Luna asked.

Hermione shrugged. "The video game. Is something wrong with the place?"

"No, not really but… well… it's crawling with people without magic, and they're also trying to clean up the cave," Luna replied. "Let's just observe for now. Who knows, maybe we can find a clue that we missed."

Hermione nodded before remembering something. "Harry told me Ron's brothers said that they were coming to Hogwarts for Ministry business, you know."

Luna looks at her. "Which ones? The curse-breaker? The dr—" She looked at her with a smile, who had realized what it meant. Hermione smiled back.

* * *

"Dragons!" Hermione told Harry as they cornered him in the door of the common room. "The first task might be dragons, Harry."

"It's not really that helpful," Harry admitted. "Where did you guys get the idea that the first task is dragons?"

"We researched about all possible First Tasks ever since the tournament's inception and then Hermione told me that you told her that some of the red-heads are here for Ministry business," Luna explained. "And unless the first task involves you going out and breaking curses, the next logical thing is dragons. A test of skills, per se."

Hermione looked at Harry, whose shoulders sagged as he looked at Luna with a look of disbelief as he sat down. "I can't fight dragons," he muttered.

"Who said about fighting them?" Luna asked. "I think you can outfly it."

"I'm not a great flyer, you know," Harry protested.

"But you have the greatest broom," Hermione replied.

"I can't bring it in," Harry complained.

"But you can bring a wand," Luna pointed out. "And that's a backup plan too."

"So what should I do then?" Harry asked.

Luna looked at Hermione. "Obstacle course. Need to speed up your reflexes more."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Of course, we'd need to ask Luna's aunt, father, and great uncle about it too."

"My father might even tell me to record every step of this since my father owns a paper after all." Luna faced Harry. "So, are you ready for training?"

Harry is surprised to find Luna and Hermione like this.

Ron, who was looking at them with an aching heart and a suspicion of Harry's actions from the hallway to the Gryffindor common room, looked in shock as Luna showed them a book and all three of them vanished as they touched a page from the book.

* * *

"My friend, look, but… I can't."

Luna looked at Atrus with pleading eyes.

Atrus sighed. "Please don't do that, Luna."

"Let us have an Age where Harry can train, please?" Luna begged.

Atrus looked over to the other members of the Guild of Writers. "I am not sure even the other writers would approve of such an Age in such a worryingly short amount of time…"

"How about your other Ages then?" Luna asked. "Like, say, J'nanin?"

"J'nanin's a training Age for  _ writing _ Ages, Luna," Atrus explained. "And I don't even think it would be a wise decision after all using other Ages I have written, considering the fact that Cyan in the surface is currently considering creating a  _ game _ about our common friend's adventures, and one way or another Cyan will make a story about Saavedro and Releeshahn."

"Then write a new one. All of you. Please?" Luna asked again. "Who knows, maybe it can help the Wizarding World too."

Atrus and the Guild of Writers on Releeshahn looked at each other before Luna. "We will see. Speaking of which, why don't you ask my daughter about the surface-dwellers' Guild of Writers?"

Luna blinked. "Really?"

As it turns out, there was a Guild of Writers in the DRF, but they weren't like the D'ni's own where they wrote, but they  _ rediscovered _ old Ages in the city of D'ni.

Luna can see why her great uncle Atrus has redirected her here. He must've known there were Ages for training other matters as well!

Granted, he needed to find who the Guild Master was of the Guild of Writers, as she saw that all of the DRF didn't have even a remote sense of uniform and fashion, or if there were, she had been seeing a lot more people than usual.

Luna sighed. It was nice being in the city. Not yet, however.

* * *

Hermione and Harry waited on K'veer, staring at the table where Atrus was at the game. They were glancing at a book placed on the table, waiting for Luna. The book, a thick book called Releeshahn, was different from other Linking Books they have discovered so far. It was thicker and it had a metal lock on a strap, but it was currently unlocked.

When Luna arrived at them staring at it, Luna sighed. "Hey, Harry. Hermione. Mind staying back from the Descriptive Book?"

"Descriptive Book?" Harry asked as Luna arrived to lock the large book shut.

"Hold on, at the ending, Atrus was writing on a large book, that was also a Descriptive Book too?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded. "Yup. That one once led to Riven. I have the actual thing back home, but you won't see anything on its panel."

"Wait… I don't understand," Harry replied.

Luna shrugged. "Just wait, they're doing a sequel soon enough, hopefully. Come on, I found an Age we can use, and both D'ni and the DRF have approval."

"But haven't told us about Descriptive Books!" Hermione called out as Luna placed a Linking Book toward the desk.

Luna looked over. "It's already obvious enough, you know." She opened the Linking Book, placed a hand on the panel, and gave a salute.

Harry and Hermione lunged over but she had already Linked.


	5. The Arena

Harry was training more than his studies, and that was a fact. The students of Hogwarts have noticed a sudden lack of Boy-Who-Lived, and Draco would've taken it as a sign of Harry Potter quitting the TriWizard Tournament if it weren't for the fact that Draco can see him in his class, especially when Potions arrived.

Professor Snape had also noticed a surprising increase of reflexes from Harry Potter, and his eyes were moving too fast in his opinion like he was watching every move. He mused that it must be from Lily, and then looked at the others as he sees Neville Longbottom place an ingredient wrong—

"Everyone get away from Longbottom's cauldron, now!" Harry shouted, surprising everyone, including Neville Longbottom as the potion started turning colors. Professor Snape watched as Harry pulled out his wand and immediately vanished the volatile potion, noticing that he had already finished his.

Luckily, the potion didn't reach the floor.

"A point to Gryffindor for being attentive," Professor Snape announced. "Two points from Mr. Potter for disturbing the whole class. Luckily that our potions are done, correct?"

On other subjects, other teachers have noticed a rather mediocre improvement with Harry, but everything was for certain that he had improved a lot.

When it was time for the wand weighing ceremony, the other champions noticed odd behavior in Harry after he had his turn. Ollivander simply smiled back and then looked at the others, but before any interviews were made, Harry had left.

An odd turn of events, but then the Quibbler has created a special article for it, detailing the new training regimen 'inspired by Muggle military training'. The Wizards weren't happy of course, but the Quibbler has started jabbing on the old practices of the Wizarding World and started to explain about the future of the Statute, and the truth of Cyan's MYST.

It did try to explain, but the wizards didn't understand anyway, as usual.

Little did they know that their words are starting to reveal the cracks in the system.

* * *

It was time for the reveal of the plot, and true to Luna's predictions, it was dragons. Cedric was also informed beforehand so he had been training a little, but when the worst dragon was chosen, Harry grimaced.

Luckily, he was the last one to enter, so he had time. He pulled out a small device and wore it like a wristband and pressed a button. The face of the device would then reveal his wand, and then a rolled up piece of parchment shot out. He would open it and read it before giggling, rolling it back and returning it to the bracelet, and pressing the button again, pocketing his wand as he was called.

Luna and Hermione told him that it was about his talents, and being a skilled flyer, the two girls of his group told him to distract the dragon. He was also good in defense and transfiguration, and Parseltongue.

Granted, the fight was to get a golden egg from a nesting dragon, let alone a Hungarian Horntail.

* * *

Down the arena, he glanced at the wizards and witches, trying to find Luna from the stands, before noticing her in the reporter's stall. Harry rolled his eyes before a large roar echoed through the area and he saw the dragon as the timer began. He looked at the dragon's eyes, then to the brood, and began to calculate on his mind.

_ "One thing that mental calculations can do is that they allow proper efficiency in spellcasting and flying," Hermione told him once. "Granted, you aren't in Arithmancy, so you don't know how important knowing mathematics is." _

Harry rolled his eyes, glancing at the dragon. He never really had to calculate it, he just felt it, like right now as he dodged, rolling towards a large boulder, the crowd cheering. He remembered then something Luna had told him.

_ "Stop thinking, all plans end in a disaster anyway, and just prepare for anything." Luna lowered down something in the air. "Your first plan is a distraction. You can summon your broom right?" _

Harry looked up and rolled out as the dragon stomped on his hiding place and pointed towards Hogwarts itself. "Accio Firebolt!"

He took the moment to run around the dragon as it roared and breathed fire, heading out to hide at another large boulder, and checked on the device on her wrist, before moving it to his palm, waiting, before raising his hand and catching the speeding broom as he spun around the dragon, seeing the chains that bound it. The Hungarian Horntail roared and attempted to follow, but Harry flew around the dragon, locking itself with its chains, and then dived down to get the golden egg, his broom catching on fire as the dragon crashed to the floor close to him.

A few moments later, he raised the golden egg, and the fanfare began. He'd then smile for a few moments before looking at the dragon and approached her before placing a hand underneath the neck and scratched her chin, the dragon roaring as smoke appeared from her nostrils.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Don't worry, your babies are safe. This one, however, isn't." He cast a weak Finite on the dragon egg, and the Horntail looked at him and greatly relaxed.

* * *

Ron was trying to find Harry when he didn't return to the Gryffindor Tower, and after searching, Harry was by the Great Lake, sitting down with the golden egg submerged in a box with a pipe heading towards an odd headband with two round objects by the end, a hand placing one of the objects closer to his left ear. On Harry's hands were a notebook and ballpen, and written within was what Ron recognized as the clue for the 2nd Task. Sitting down close, Harry continued listening in until he pulled out the small box then looked at Ron entirely before his eyes snapping open in surprise.

"Ron!" Harry smiled. "Glad you're here."

"Why are you…?" Ron shook his head. "Look, mate, I want to apologize."

"No need," Harry replied. "We'd known you were a bit of a prat. Maybe even the greatest ass a best friend can have. But you're my best and first friend, so I know you'll be back."

Ron was slightly shocked at the change in his best friend's behavior. "Harry, did someone replace you? You weren't like this before the Tournament."

Harry yawned. "You can blame Luna for that. She's really tough, and her choice of 'training' really hurts. Mind helping me out get the golden egg out of the box?" Harry opened the box as it started to leak water.

Ron nodded, taking the golden egg out, and then looked at it. "Why'd you need a box that doesn't put water away, mate? And what's with the pipes and the headband?"

"This is a way for me to know the clue after Luna suggested it. Kinda accidentally opened it on the way," Harry replied. "You wanna help in planning? Hermione is all books and Luna's all weirdness but you're good at chess."

* * *

"Ah, good! The red-haired has joined us at last," Luna exclaimed with joy. "Now I can properly ask both friends of Harry if Harry needs a wet suit or a dry suit or a protective suit or a water-breathing suit or a water- _ evaporating _ suit or an all-purpose Maintainer's outfit or, Yahvo-forbid, no suit."

"Luna! Stop suggesting that I should be naked! The water's gonna be cold in February, you know." Harry called out, his face red.

Ron blinked. What did he miss?


	6. The Ball

Harry felt thousands of eyes the day his Head of House announced that they were having a Ball.

"A partner, professor?" Harry clarified. "Can't I sit it out?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but as a champion you are expected to attend," Professor McGonagall admitted.

Harry glanced over to Hermione, who then noticed Ron had made his move first.

"I suppose I can give you an exception with Miss Lovegood," Professor McGonagall remarked.

* * *

"Good to know that you decided to make me the 'one you'll truly miss'," Luna deadpanned.

Harry looked at Luna for a few moments before slapping his forehead. "Of course! That makes sense now. It also explains why it's in February."

Harry looked over to Luna, then stood up. "So, what's the plan for the holidays?"

"Oh? Well, I'm going to visit the DRF," Luna replied. "To give thanks, also so I can check the local wizarding population."

"There are wizards in D'ni?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah, descendants of D'ni and humans, and in proxy, wizards," Luna smiled. "Don't you know that Hermione's a descendant of a D'ni who moved here to the UK?"

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

"Yup. I've got it all out, how The Call works." Luna looks over to Hermione. "It starts simple enough, and it's by exposing them to anything related to D'ni, like a game called Myst. Then, they will have spread word and once groups of people find themselves together under The Call, then they move out together or in batches as a bunch of tourists."

"So Hermione's mother and Hermione herself…" Harry thought for a moment. "Am I related to the D'ni?"

Luna looked at him for a moment and shook her head. "Sorry, but I couldn't find anyone linking you to the D'ni. You're really just a fan of the game. As for me, however…"

Harry watched as Luna raised her hand to the ceiling of the Great Hall and started to trace the candles. "I'm not entirely sure, but both sides of the family had D'ni ancestors, I've checked. It also helps that my ancestor, the character you play as in the muggle video game so don't tell anybody, has met a surviving D'ni."

"Your great uncle Atrus," Harry added. "The same Atrus in the game."

"Granted, the time between the introduction of the video game and the Stranger isn't that accurate that it all happened after he fell to the Fissure." Luna looked at Harry. "Changing the subject, do you want to teach you how to dance? Or do you need the Grim for a teacher?"

"The Grim? Wh—" Harry blinked, looking back to see a large black dog running happily in the entrance of the Great Hall towards their position. "Sirius!"

Some of the students in the Great Hall panicked for a few seconds as the black dog turned into a handsome man. "Hello, godson." He glanced at Luna. "Lovegood."

"Stubby Boardman," Luna greeted back.

Sirius groaned. "Oh, come on, not you too! I told your father he's not related to me! I don't even have a good singing voice!"

Harry raised a finger to protest but he sighed and crossed his arms as his friend and his godson started arguing about Stubby Boardman, who, as he had realized, was just Luna's favorite singer and therefore, if he understood it right, she likes Sirius Black.

* * *

On the other side of the world, however, things were a little different. With the involvement of the DRF in Wizarding affairs, both Yeesha and Xenophilius Lovegood were having a hard time quelling down questions about wizardkind in the cavern. Granted that there were a few wizards, but it had warranted them heading towards Dr. Watson and Elias Zandi about the involvement of an unknown ancient third party, and the first place Philius found both of them was the tourist bar close to the Mountain. He glanced around and watched as he now saw more mobile homes than ever and some of them have started gardening.

Philius approached Dr. Watson first. "Hey, doctor."

Dr. Watson smiled. "Philius. Nice to see you around here. Need any help lately?"

Xenophilius smiled and shook his head. "Just wanted to check up on you two. Eating well, Mr. Zandi?"

Elias chuckled. "I guess this is a sign that I really should stop eating this much greasy food," he joked.

Philius chuckled. "Or it's just you needing more food than usual. Do you two have time? I have something important that might… ruin the chances of the restoration and it's not good to have prying eyes."

Elias and Dr. Watson looked at each other before standing up. Dr. Watson paid for their snacks and smiled at the wizard. "Follow me, my RV's nearby."

As they entered, Xenophilius looked at Yeesha for a few moments before noticing a few sheets of paper and approached them, noticing the typeface used. "A manuscript?"

Elias nodded. "It's part of things I had commissioned besides Myst, some books to explain what happened to D'ni before Myst."

Philius stared at him for a moment, before raising the whole manuscript. "You know, my ancestor would be amused at this. Do you think it will be as good as the game?"

"It's a bit hard, I admit, but we had some help through the Cleft and the fact that it's still in a livable state," Elias replied. "Also some journals which were fortunately in English."

"Let me understand this, you found my great-great-grandmother's journals this time? Are you sure it's wise?" Yeesha took the manuscript and began reading it. "It's accurate, I admit. A few minor differences here and there, but then it's not acting itself as a historical journal now, isn't it?"

"Aunt Yeesha," Philius warned.

"Ah, sorry." Yeesha placed the manuscript back.

Dr. Watson just chuckled. "If we met back in the 1990s, we would've been overjoyed that the D'ni still existed." His lips slowly curled downwards. "Knowing that it was one of us that caused it, we—"

"Couldn't have known it, Dr. Watson. All these happened between the 17th and the 19th Century," Elias interrupted. "And we only know this because Yeesha has  _ confirmed sightings _ from the 19th Century. Cheer up, Dr. Watson! With this book, we can get more support and more people who have proper knowledge of D'ni technology, especially those fire marbles."

"I think  _ you've _ lost your marbles," Yeesha commented.

Everyone looked at Yeesha for a few moments before she chuckled, causing the whole RV to laugh.

When laughter has died out, Xenophilus sighed. "Dr. Watson, Eli, I have to warn you two about some of our members."

* * *

"It exists? Really? As if, the same magic as Merlin?" Elias Zandi sat down on his favorite chair. "And these magical folk, they're already here? What would happen to the restoration effort if the local magical government found out?"

Yeesha glanced at Xenophilius then to Zandi. "Philius here is a wizard who is ensuring that doesn't happen."

"Ah, right," Dr. Watson nodded, "I can't believe that you can do magic. Has it run in the family then?"

"Ever since the… Stranger, yes." Philius looks at his wand. "Not much I can use at the moment, and besides, these wizards have subconsciously figured out how to manipulate lands to Link to new Ages."

"That's… wait, what do you mean?" Zandi stood up and approached Philius. "The wizarding folk have found the secret to Linking without using the Art?"

"Yes, and their magic even affects Linking Books," Philius replied, causing Yeesha to snap to his side.

"What do you mean it affects Linking Books?" Yeesha asked.

Philius shook his head. "Your… experimental modifications to my Linking Book to Tomahna closed the connection when something blocked their Linking wall by King's Cross. I've gone to the Ministry building in the US for some clues on how No Linking Fields, as I've called it, work. Sadly I was pushed away."

Dr. Watson placed a hand on his chin. "This is a worrying discovery that we need to keep to ourselves, Philius. Knowing they can manipulate the mind means that they've been doing this for a long while now, and I don't think I can risk having some of our members turn out to be people who want to sabotage things."

"Ah, don't worry about that." Zandi smiled. "Back in April, I managed to secure the rights to the property of the town, the bar, the volcano, the cleft, and his home, but he took his home's rights back."

"I'm someone whose ancestors have fought back my territory from both Spain and the United States, and I'm not letting my home get taken for the effort of restoration," Philius replied. "But, if needed, my home is welcome to all of you. Just don't mind the security sometimes. I swear my great uncle Atrus made his security system too tight."

Everyone nodded for a second, silent for a few moments before Elias glanced at the book.

"Should I cancel the release of the book?" Zandi called out.

"No!" All of them replied.

Zandi stood up. "I'm confused. You," he pointed to Philius, "told me that the restoration effort is in danger because of our attempts to spread the Call, and then you want to let the book be published? Why?"

Philius smiled. "It's going to be amusing. After all, they've lived their lives in secrecy with the same aura of pride as the D'ni before they feel. It'll only take one active fire marble towards a dried tree to create a forest fire. Besides, we have both D'ni and Human technology at our hands, and all of them have technologies from the 18th Century."

"No phones?" Dr. Watson clarified.

"Nope."

"No electricity?" Elias asked with a bright face.

"Not at all."

"Not even the fire marbles and the KI system?" Elias asked.

Yeesha chuckled. "Not even that. They are pretty good at single-person transportation, however. We just need to stay silent and ensure nobody uses magic for a while, then if I can do it, I might as well create a magic suppression function in the KI system."

"Isn't it a little cruel you're treating the wizards like that?" Elias wondered.

Philius chuckled. "I suppose I'll have to show you guys my ancestor's journals sometime."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Harry looked at Luna with ridicule as the Ball entered a segment with soft slow music.

"How are you so good at dancing?" Harry asked.

Luna grinned. "I had good teachers."


	7. The Lake

"Hermione?"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Can you make Luna stop modifying my swimming trunks?"

"I'll see what I can do. Luna?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"Can you stop adding more pockets to Harry's swimming trunks?"

"I'm just sewing in spaces in case you need to use something like Gillyweed."

Harry looked up at Luna from his newly-bought book, the Book of Atrus, from which he borrowed from Hermione, who had bought three for the occasion and gave the third one to Luna.

"Gillyweed?" Harry asked. "That sounds familiar."

"It is, it's a plant that allows you to breathe underwater for about an hour depending on the dose," Hermione replied. "It was Ron's idea, who passed it to us from Neville."

"Speaking of which, where is he anyway?" Harry looked around.

Luna squinted as she sewn in more pockets. "Decided to risk it and steal our Gillyweed from Professor Snape and Sprout," Luna replied. "Not my idea, I admit, I could've gotten some from my family farm but then we are a team, right?"

"Yes, Team 'Harry Potter', who isn't supposed to be in the tournament," Hermione deadpanned. "Speaking of which, have you also managed to use your odd machine to know how his name was placed in?"

Luna paused and glanced at Hermione. "First off, that machine that goes ding has a name and it's called a Ping Detector. Second, yes, and very powerful magic has been used in the Goblet. Managed to get an investigation going, but sadly it'll be until the 3rd Task when and who did it."

"So same schedule as normal," Hermione muttered.

"Unfortunately," Luna replied, nodding. "There is hope though."

Harry looks over. "What is it?"

Luna pulled out five acceptance letters. "Ilvermorny has accepted my applications with me, you, Ron, Hermione, and Neville in case something wrong happens."

Harry blinked. "Oh, I mean… you didn't have to."

Luna chuckled. "They've been wanting to get me to enroll there ever since they realized that I live in New Mexico, you know. It's best saved for rainy days."

"Oh, and Harry, do go to sleep early. You're not much good having your nose stuck in a book," Hermione told him.

Harry raised the Book of Atrus. "It's a good book, though! Although I thought the D'ni were in New Mexico, not somewhere in Europe though."

Luna pricked her finger and sharply turned at Harry. "What?"

"It's true! I know we've been to your home which we all know is in New Mexico, but the book is explaining that the Cleft and the volcano are found somewhere in, Saudi Arabia or something. With English-speaking traders and all," Harry explained. "If we look at US history, those traders should be speaking in Spanish instead."

* * *

When Luna Linked to the Cleft, she stomped towards the RV where Elias Zandi lived and was stopped in place when she heard someone arguing. Then, she realized the voices. It was Elias Zandi and her father arguing about the book that had just been released on New Year's. When the argument had subsided, Elias walked out of the RV with her father before noticing her.

"Are you… going to complain about the book?" Elias asked.

"Uh, no, I just wanted to see if you stole one of my fanfictions about my great uncle Atrus," Luna lied, her anger already calmed after hearing her father.

Xenophilius glanced at Luna. "Didn't I tell you to not do that anymore?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, but then the latest book that Cyan got to publish sounded like one of my fanfictions."

Elias raised an eyebrow for a few moments before chuckling. "Good one, Luna dear. I'll talk to the publishers about making sure that they get it right for the next book."

"Oh, that's good! Although why name it after my great uncle Atrus?" Luna asked. "Honest question."

"That's a good question, and I believe I named it that way because it happens right before Myst, and therefore it was Atrus's story," Elias Zandi glanced at the Lovegoods. "Granted, your father wanted to not give your great uncle Atrus' journals for a while."

Xenophilius rolled his eyes. "You didn't ask directly last year during the times you found them. It was only a fluke you found my great aunt Catherine's journals in one of the Ages."

"Or just pure luck," Elias argued. "Let's not go down that rabbit hole for now. The book's already selling well."

"I think this place should get a town name when more people who are touched by The Call arrive," Luna told him. "You do own the town, after all."

"That's true, but I'm also a futurist so I might pass the town to the DRF itself," Elias softly sighed. "Hopefully I get to see it in full before I die."

"Is everything alright, Eli?" Xenophilius asked.

Elias shook his head. "This decade's been one of the worst things that have hit me ever since I set foot in this case. Besides my heart surgery, I'm not even sure I can continue with my son having different ideals than me."

"Isn't that the point of you letting others arrive because of The Call, Mr. Zandi?" Luna pointed out. "A restoration from multiple cultures."

"Maybe it is," Elias smiled, softly kneeling. "But remember this, Ms. Lovegood, that not all people have the same solution when you give them one task. Like how you arrived here and decided to make a joke of it instead of complaining, your father decided to confront me down in an attempt to recall the books."

"What? no way," Luna looked at her father.

"Yes. The same thing happened to me and my son," Zandi continued, sighing. "The doctors said I should slow down, but I felt that I need to finish the restoration as soon as possible."

Luna and Xenophilius went over to take his hands. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Zandi. We'll be able to see D'ni in its full glory with your help."

* * *

When Luna was called to the Hospital Wing a day before the 2nd Task, she looked over to her Head of House then to the head nurse.

"I suppose I'm chosen to be one of the champions' recovered friend, right?" Luna asked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, and this is just a checkup to ensure you'll be able to handle the cold, dear."

"Ah… I thought you were going to stun me and I woke up underneath the lake bed," Luna replied.

"That was the original plan, but we were given a tip from a concerned witch that if it were to be done to her niece that we would face consequences," Madam Pomfrey admitted. "So we have asked for permission for all champions' chosen and given them a few spells in case that the hour has elapsed and the champions were in trouble."

'Praise Yahvo for small mercies,' Luna thought.

Her Head of House smiled. "Don't worry, Ms. Lovegood. Knowing your training with Harry Potter, you'll be fine. Even then, the merpeople population down the Lake is a friendly bunch and might not put you to sleep until the champions arrive."

"Thanks, Professor Flitwick."

* * *

True to Professor Flitwick's word, Luna was given a spell to breathe underwater until the hour was up. She had also been given a small supply of Gillyweed just in case and glanced at the other people the champions were meant to be saving and promptly giggled.

"N-Not funny, Luna," Hermione mumbled.

Luna chuckled even more. "Be glad they were this considerate, Hermione. How are the other two handling it?"

"Gabriella here doesn't like the water," Hermione replied. "Cho fainted though."

"Makes sense…" Luna looks over to something swimming in their midst towards their position. "Is it time, mister?"

The mermaid looked over to all four and nodded. "Best to save your energies, witches, and veela."

Luna nodded and closed her eyes. She cracked an eye open later to find Hermione asking questions to the increasingly-annoyed merman.

"Please don't, Hermione. We can ask later," Luna mumbled. "I guess Ron liked having contact with Krum through you."

Hermione harrumphed.

It went as well as anyone can guess.

* * *

By the stands, Harry glanced at the other champions, wondering about who was taken. Both Hermione and Luna were gone, and he heard rumors that the Beauxbatons champion's sister was gone as well. Cedric had also asked him before the Task if he'd seen Cho Chang. Harry shook his head, and then glanced at him and whistled to all four champions, pointing to the sea, then to his wrist.

Fleur was confused until she glanced at her bracelet and then to the sea and her aura significantly spiked. Not the intended 

When the task began, everyone dived. Harry was last to dive after taking a pouch of Gillyweed and let himself fall to the water, before starting to swim. He saw what the other champions have chosen as a way to breathe underwater. The Dumstrang champion's head was one of a shark, Cedric and Fleur have decided to go for a bubblehead charm. He winced as Krum was spotted by the local giant squid and was thrown off-course, and then swam towards Fleur as she was attacked, managing enough to free her from the unintended obstacle, and together, they swam towards where the champion's chosen were.

Harry chuckled a bit before going over to pull out his wand, faced Fleur who had done the same motion, and fired a cutting charm towards their respective champions. He was about to do it again for Hemione when Krum the half-shark swam fast and cut it with his teeth, releasing Hermione. Seeing Cedric last as he swam up with Luna was a funny thing, and once out of the surface, Luna would glare at Harry then at the Minister of Magic.


	8. The Castle

Harry softly frowned at the state of the Quidditch pitch right now. They were growing a maze on it. He liked the pitch before it was taken over to get modified. He would look at the budding hedges for a few moments before facing his friends, who were with him. Ron was visibly upset while Hermione seemed to have been surprised at the speed it was growing. Luna, however, was glancing at the general shape.

"Hmm," Luna thought for a moment. "Harry, may I borrow the device I gave you? I'll have to replace it with the actual thing."

Harry, confused, removes the small watch-like device on his wrist to Luna. He watched as Luna disassembled it and pulled out one that had a strap and an odd watch head. Luna took his hand and slid it towards his left hand's wrist, and Harry raised it to check on it.

The first device was a simple watch with two buttons, one to summon his wand and another to bring something to it for safekeeping. This new device was different, as it contained three blue panels and one small panel by the center. The center panel contained an image of a book, while there were three other buttons by the side.

Harry was about to press anything when he heard Luna's voice from it.  _ "Testing interface, one, two, three, four, five." _

Harry looked at Luna to see that she had one of the same devices on her wrist and she smiled as she lowered it. "That is a piece of D'ni technology the restorationists haven't discovered yet, however Aunt Yeesha managed to find enough for you and me. Basically a D'ni's form of a phone," Luna explained. "Take note, however, you should only wear it inside the maze since other wizards don't like technology they don't understand. They already have Ministry spies on us, you know."

"Really? Why didn't you say so?" Hermione asked, glancing around.

"Because the one that was staring at us just left to get lunch," Luna replied. "Now, what's the plan?"

"I'm not sure if our plan for this one will end up like the others," Ron admitted. "Like, the maze doesn't loop back to the entrance, which is obviously the largest clearing on the pitch."

"So a portkey then?" Luna clarified.

"Maybe. Or maybe someone is waiting at the end of the maze that brings Harry back," Ron replied. "Although why a maze?"

"Maybe because they want to put Harry and the other champions against themselves and some creatures," Hermione replied. "I still won't call a platypus a magical creature, Luna."

"But it is!" Luna called out. "How does a mammal lay eggs, Hermione?"

"That's because platypuses are the last of their kind, and if you just looked at historical animals in Australia, you'd know more," Hermione called out.

"That still doesn't explain how a  _ mammal _ lays  _ eggs _ , Hemmy," Luna called out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Woomy, platypuses have common ancestors in both South America, South Africa,  _ and _ Australia, all of— hold on, what did you just say?"

"I said they lay eggs, Hermione. That's a sign that platypuses are not of this Age, I tell you!"

"But… I... there's evidence that they had ancestors in other countries who did the same, they're all just extinct," Hermione replied, confused.

"I still think that Occam's Razor had a good idea that they really are just not from this Age, Hemmy."

"Argh! Occam's Razor doesn't work like that and stop calling me Hemmy, it's  _ Hermione _ !"

"Yes, I'm quite aware of your name by now, but thank you for repeating it just in case I forgot. I'm Woomy, in case you forgot mine!" Luna had a grin which made Hermione stop in her tracks.

"I.. wha… argh!" She picks up her bags and stomps out, leaving two confused boys and one laughing Luna who had followed Hermione after recovering.

"Does a platypus really exist?" Ron asked Harry silently.

Harry nodded.

"Do they really lay eggs?" Ron continued.

"Yeah."

"Blimey, that's kinda weird even for muggles, isn't it?"

"Yup."

* * *

Later that night, Harry couldn't sleep. He glanced over to Ron and found him awake as well.

"Can't sleep, mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron looked over. "The platypus thing made me think about how weird the world really is, and the muggles know what sounds like a wizard might make."

"That's not considering what Luna really knows, you know." Harry stood up and moved towards Ron. "Want to head to the Common Room for now?"

Ron chuckled. "Sure. You know I still consider her a bit loony."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't let her catch you saying that, mate."

Both boys snuck out of their dorms and headed to the Common Room, and headed towards the fire. They would sit by their favorite spots and then watch the fire, leaning their heads on the chairs. Harry would glance at the nearby clock then to the other paintings, most of which were asleep save for one wizard who clutched a book close to his chest. Ron would fall asleep at the gentle sounds of the fire while Harry continued staring at the painting, who stared back.

Harry squinted a bit before realizing that the book was the same book Luna Lovegood now has. "Excuse me, sir, isn't that a Linking Book?"

The painting looked around and shushed him. "Follow me," he called out, moving past other paintings towards someplace.

Harry, curious and confused, followed suit, watching the person move from painting to painting until they arrived at a small room where there it lay, a painting where the person was supposed to be, and then opened the book he held at him.

"Do you recognize this, Gryffindor?" the painting asked.

Harry looked at the book and saw the panel for Myst Island and blinked. "That's… Myst Island. How did you…?"

"It's just an approximation, not really the actual thing, you know, wizards," the painting scoffed. "Can't believe they'd made a painting of me when I told them not to."

"Sorry, I don't understand," Harry replied.

The man in the painting chuckled. "Of course you don't. Wizards don't. It's how the D'ni died off, anyway. I'm Kadish Lovegood, a friend of Yeesha, daughter of Atrus."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean that you're related to—"

"Yes, Luna Lovegood. I was told by her to actually make sure you're doing fine, by the way. Good lass. Just as brilliant as the rest of us." Kadish glanced at him. "Why are you up at night?"

"I… I can't sleep, sir," Harry explained. "I just have something on my mind."

"Ah, I see. Well, better tell me then." Kadish grinned. "You know us Lovegoods are actually good at storytelling, right? I can tell you the story where Yeesha and I decided to swim close to the hydroelectric dam in Tomahna."

"You what?" Harry blinked. He'd been to Tomahna before, and he saw that there was a river, but no nearby dam. 

"Granted, since it's been 200 years I'm not even surprised if the dam was still there. Bloody No-Majs…" Kadish mumbled. "So, Gryffindor. I'm not gonna call you anything else but that before you ask. You really should head back to sleep, young man."

"I told you I can't sleep," Harry replied.

"Is that so? Well then, why don't we Link to Myst Island, hmm?" Kadish opened his book and showed it to him. "Touch the panel."

Harry reached over before pausing. "Wait, why should I?"

"Touch it, boy," Kadish commanded. "Touch the panel."

"Why?" Harry returned his hand to his hand. "I don't think it'd be a good idea."

"Oh, I'll show you a  _ good  _ **_idea_ ** ," the painting taunted, his features shifting into someone Harry recognized as Achenar as his hand reached out to him from the painting—

And then he woke up in the chair back in the Common Room at midnight, sweating, then glanced at the paintings. They were all asleep. Tired, Harry went down to sleep by the chair.

When Hermione woke up and went down the Common Room, she found Harry and Ron asleep and slapped them both with a rolled-up piece of parchment. She sighed as she walked off to get herself a cup of cocoa.


	9. The Graveyard

"Harry," Luna called. "Don't lose, alright? I don't think this is going to end well."

Ron looked at Harry and smiled. "I'll check on your location on the map, Harry. Tell us through Luna's weird watch if something's wrong."

"And remember, you're fighting against other Champions this time, they're older, they know more about advanced spells," Hermione finished. "If you have the chance, take it. I know you have a 'people saving thing' and I know you might let Cedric with you, but for goodness sake, just reach out to it before anyone else does. It's still technically a Hogwarts win."

"Uh, why exactly are you saying this?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced at Ron. "Ron made a joke about it. And most of the time, anything he says becomes true."

Ron glared at Hermione. "No, it doesn't."

"Well, it kinda happens, Ron," Harry told him. "You joked about meeting a troll instead of her, and we get attacked by a troll  _ saving _ her. And then there's the fact that your divination guesses really happened."

"Wait?" Ron blinked. "That's… how did I do that?"

"An overactive imagination can sometimes project what they think is fake into the real world," Luna replied. "Right, Hemmy?"

Hermione nodded before glaring at Luna. "Stop calling me Hemmy."

Luna grinned. "I didn't call you Hemmy, Hemmy. I called you Hermione." 

Both boys rolled their eyes at Hermione's overreaction.

* * *

At the entrance of the maze, Harry ignored Professor Moody and headed to Cedric. "You think the pitch will be normal after this?"

Cedric, the Hufflepuff seeker, shrugged. "Maybe. We still need it for next year."

Harry nodded. "Well, I hope this is the last time we're enemies on the field."

Cedric chuckled. "Enemies on the field in terms of the tournament or the field of Quidditch? Because you're really good at playing Seeker, you know. You just get a series of unfortunate events."

"That's an understatement," Harry joked. "Anyhow, the first one wins, right?"

"Yup. Let's go for it." The champions went in with Harry going last, giving him enough time to wear the KI and connect to Luna. "Luna, I'm in."

_ "Good, we're going to have to track where the other champions went, the maze is shifting, by the way. Be careful!" _ Luna replied.

The maze shifted and creatures were given, but Harry had taken steps to ignore all of them, including the sphinx. When Harry was cornered, he managed to stun Victor, who had acted differently from the other times they had encountered each other, saving Fleur and Cedric in the process.

_ "It's right in front of you, Harry! Take it!" _

"I'm taking it now," Harry called out, looking at Cedric, who smiled softly as he pointed his wand up and fired two red sparks as he grasped the cup.

Famous last words, since Luna heard the sounds of a portkey firing off and Luna's KI recognized that Harry was no longer in the vicinity. She glanced over to Ron, who was stumped. "He was supposed to be back here now," Ron mumbled.

* * *

"Ron, please stop making jokes about the future," Harry mumbled as he recovered from the portkey landing. "Bloody hell, Luna, you've made me more used to  _ Linking _ than portkeying." He checked his KI and then tapped it a few times. "Hello? Luna? Ron?"

_ "Harr-? -arry! Whe-- -re yo- righ- now?" _ came out Luna's voice.

"Luna? Can you hear me?" Harry tapped the small device a few times until a small HUD appeared, revealing his location. "D'ni?" He would tap the same area to make the HUD disappear and glanced around. "Where am I…? Why are there graves here…?"

He looked around, trying to get his bearing when the most excruciating pain happened right where his scar was, and glancing around, he tried to find where the source was. Unable to focus, he found himself being bound somewhere as someone spoke.

It was when the pain started to be numb that he saw what was going on, and wished that the ritual would fail…

* * *

Luna was already making calls when Harry started screaming. The KI was a good way to pinpoint somewhere between Ages, but when said Age is a planet and the KI system has no built-in location to pinpoint someone else's KI, it had started to worry her about what was going on, and have decided to run towards the maze, much to the others' warning, using her wand to slash through it towards the area where the Winner's Cup would've been, and pulled out her Ding Machine, scanning for the possible area it could've Linked to.

And then she remembered something and checked her bag.

* * *

"Ah, Harry Potter! I have forgotten about you," Lord Voldemort exclaimed with a soft smirk. "I see that you have never learned from our previous experiences, have we?"

With a flick of a hand, Harry Potter fell and staggered to the ground, before pushing himself off, his thoughts all going over to get back to the cup, but then he felt his body freeze up, forcing him to face Voldemort.

"Have they taught you how to duel, Harry Potter?" Voldemort taunted. "Of course not, they haven't removed the curse properly. Why don't we start with a bow, Mr. Potter?"

Harry just glared at him.

"I said **_bow_** _,_ " Voldemort commanded, and Harry winced at the pain as he found himself leaning forward against his will, and he recoiled back, pulling out his wand. "Ah, excited are you?"

"Excited to get your arse out of the mud," Harry spat, turning over to fire at one of the nearby gravestones and ducked for cover as Voldemort screamed in anger. "Do you like it,  _ Riddle _ ?"

* * *

Luna was checking her bag for something while Dumbledore had sent for reinforcements after the Ministry was called for tracing Harry Potter's magic and found a trace over Little Hangleton's graveyard.

Hermione would look over to Luna. "What are you trying to find? We need to get to Harry."

"Yes, I know, hold on for a moment," Luna would fish out a battered book and fiddled with it, causing it to fall to the floor, making Luna pause for a moment to notice her shaking hands before getting the book back. "I swear my mother made a spell to track portkeys after she managed to create a Two-way Link using a D'ni book…" She would open the battered book and began searching.

* * *

Harry was hiding behind a crypt as Voldemort taunted him for being a coward. He knew that he couldn't stay for a long while. The device on his left wrist barely held with his wand on the other. He knew that he needed to return to the Winner's Cup, but he also needed to get away past Voldemort.

He then felt something on his back and he pulled it out, revealing to be a small Linking Book. This one felt different, however, as it was smaller and when he opened it had something different. Underneath the main linking panel was the symbol in Yeesha's face, and a small note attached to it.

[Trying out a new Book, and I thought you might need it. Unlike my niece's book, this one links to Relto. - Yeesha]

He closed the book and then glanced at Voldemort for a few moments before anger flared up as he started insulting him with his friends and family.

"You don't get to insult my friends, Riddle." Harry stood up, the Relto Book in hand and his wand in the other. "And you don't get to insult my parents either.  _ Expelliarmus! _ "

When two spells met from their wands, a golden connected both wands and Harry felt his wand connect with his. This was what Ollivander told him once ago, wasn't it? It was a peculiar thing, Harry mused, and through the spellfire, he saw something come out from Voldemort's wand, and it took the shape of an old man. He blinked.

"Hey, lass, keep it coming," the old man called out. "Kick this nutter's arse. Wait for them folks of yours, alright?"

'My folks?' Harry was confused before he saw another person, a woman appeared. This one had the appearance of a witch Harry was more accustomed to. "Harry Potter, you need to keep it together for a while, they're coming."

Harry nodded, holding both hands as he saw her mother appear next. "My dear baby, you can do it… just a few more minutes!"

"Mum…" Harry mumbled, unable to stop the tears falling from his face as another person appeared, and he recognized it too as it was like staring at a mirror. "Dad…"

"One more, Harry, you can do it!' James called out. "Someone wants to meet you, then break the spell!"

He looked at his enemy's wand and then saw another woman appear. Her features were closer to Luna Lovegood, and she wore a white dress and a knapsack, holding a book similar to what Harry was wearing. He then recognized the book and his eyes widened.

"Shorah," the ghost of Pandora Lovegood replied. "Take care of my daughter for me, will you?"

When Harry nodded, he saw Voldemort's scared expression slowly vanishing.

"Break the spell, Harry!" the ghost of Lily Potter told him.

"Do it!" James added.

Harry broke the spell and Summoned the Winner's Cup.

* * *

"I got it!" Luna called out and pointed her wand towards where the Winner's Cup should've led Harry before Harry appeared with the cup, the fanfare exploding as Cedric and the other champions arrived to help Harry up. She raised her wand. "He's here already!"

Luna then saw the Book Harry was clutching and saw her aunt Yeesha's name in it as Harry looked around and then faced Luna, running over and touched her shoulders. "Luna, he's back. Voldemort's back."

Luna looked at the new Linking Book, opened it and Harry immediately Linked in before anyone else can get to him. To her surprise, the Linking Book came with Harry.


	10. The City

Harry Potter stayed at the Age of Relto for quite some time alone. The Age itself was something different in his opinion, having a general shape as Myst Island itself, the one from the game that is.

It was an odd thing when you realized that this was what Luna's ancestor must've felt in the actual Myst Island. It was also a terrifying aspect that he was alone in the Age, and the small shack where the library would be based upon the game was just an empty shack, or so he thought as he opened the door and flicked the nearest switch he could find as it opened the blinds and saw two bookshelves.

The thing that caught his attention was the Linking Books over the left bookshelf, and how it was filled out with Linking Books, most of which he didn't recognize. He would walk closer and lift a flap which covered a Linking Book and opened it out and saw the Mountain, and the Cleft, and the tell-tale signs of human civilization around.

He softly smiled and closed the Linking Book for a moment, before reaching over to another Linking Book, this one with a blue cover and golden spiraling spine decoration, and opened it.

* * *

When Harry Linked in, he saw Yeesha look at him with a smile.

"O-Oh, um…" Harry looked at his possessions and found his Relto book. "This is yours, right?"

"Not exactly," Yeesha replied. "That is yours now. For now, I haven't managed to make… instances, of every Age you visited. And so, welcome to D'ni, Harry Potter."

Harry looked around and he gasped as he saw the cavern, then the city, then  _ people _ walking around clearing things and restoring parts of the underground city.

"Wow… this feels like home…" Harry mumbled, before looking at Yeesha. "But Luna said that I'm just a very large fan of Myst."

"Yes, and all of those who received the Call is, in essence, very large fans of Myst," Yeesha smiled, "I am glad that I didn't stop these restorationists from taking and translating my mother's journals."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked over.

Yeesha looks over to the cavern before Harry, extending a hand as a greeting. "Shorah, Harry Potter. I am Yeesha, daughter of Atrus, son of Gehn, son of Aitrus. Welcome home."

* * *

Harry would walk out of the building they were in with Yeesha, and they would part ways for now. Yeesha told him to return to her when he wanted to get back to Hogwarts, but until then, he was free to enjoy and recover from the stressful events of Hogwarts.

The first thing Harry had done is to learn about the small device on his wrist, called by the restorationists as a KI, and when they saw Harry have it, Dr. Watson called for him.

"Hello! You must've been led here by Yeesha through one of her experimental Linking Books," Dr. Watson greeted out. "I'm Dr. Richard Watson, one of the founders of the D'ni Restoration Foundation. I see you have a KI, do you know how it works?"

Harry shrugged a bit. "I've learned you can contact others even if it's between other Ages."

"Oh? That's brilliant then. Do you think you can tell me all about it?" Dr. Watson asked. "And where you found it, I suppose."

"I… I'm not sure where I got this, but my friend Luna Lovegood gave it to me," Harry replied.

Dr. Watson nodded. "I see. I'll have to ask her about it then. Very well, do you want to help in any matters?" He glanced at his left arm. "No, wait, you need medical attention."

Harry immediately covered his left arm. "I-I'm fine, sir."

"Nonsense, you need it."

* * *

A day later, Xenophilius arrived in the city of D'ni after the Wizarding World declared a manhunt on Harry Potter and to his surprise, the Boy-Who-Lived was within the depths of the city itself, with a Linking Book hooked to a belt. Even his clothing had changed from a Hogwarts robe to something more natural-looking to the population. He would approach Harry who would glance over and blink as he stepped back a bit.

"Young man, you're hunted by the Ministry, you know," Xenophilius told him. "But I see you're good and well."

"Ah, Mr. Lovegood…" Harry rubbed the back of his head. "I honestly have forgotten about Hogwarts… is Luna alright?"

"My daughter's alright, although she does wish for you to return there. You have won a thousand galleons after all," Xenophilius looks over to his arm. "Are you really alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I've been recovering a bit. They told me to stay for a week, but I know I have studies and the exam…"

Xenophilius nodded. "I would suggest bringing you back to Hogwarts." He glances at the Linking book by his belt. "Does that lead someone, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looks at the Linking Book. "Oh, it leads to Ms. Yeesha's new Age called Relto. My Age of Relto, that is. Ms. Yeesha has been trying to see if she can create more of the same Linking Books without one of us entering another's Relto." He looks over to Xenophilius for a few moments.

Xenophilius nodded. "It seems my aunt Yeesha is moving on her research to improve the Art. How about magic? Did you do any magic?"

Harry shook his head. "All of my wizarding things I had with me are in my Age of Relto." He looked at him. "It's time to go, isn't it."

Xenophilius nodded.

"I'll go tell Ms. Yeesha first, she said she would bring me back too. Maybe you can come with us?" Harry offered.

* * *

_ 26 June 1995 _

_ Something changed since I had encountered Voldemort, and I'm not sure why. It was also the time that I met the D'ni Restoration Foundation and Luna's "aunt Yeesha". I think I ticked something off when I asked about Achenar, but she did say that her brothers became good in the end. _

_ It turns out that the Lovegoods are actually a mixed group of wizards! The Stranger was apparently Viking in origin, they had a partner who was Spanish (well, Mexican, really) and they really do give the best stories. _

_ The story about what had happened to Myst though made Yeesha a bit sad, so I wasn't able to continue it. However, as I'm returning now to Hogwarts, Yeesha had told me to visit the Cleft once in a while as she improves on the Relto book. _

_ Speaking of which, the Relto Book that Yeesha had managed to sneak to me while in the maze was amazing. It turned out that Yeesha had been tailing me ever since my second year at Hogwarts, and that explained why Dobby had been freed and why Luna has moved closer to me. Although Luna doesn't seem to think that it was the case. _

_ I also had a genealogy test and found out we had some ancestors and cousins in America, which made sense a bit. _

_ I'm now sure now what to do with Lord Voldemort having risen from the dead. Should I tell the others? The Quibbler had already created a story about it. _


End file.
